New Beginnings
by AxelTheHedgehog23
Summary: Ruby Rose has having a great day with her teammates. But when a secret military weapon gets unleashed by a mysterious man, it begins to threaten all of the kingdoms of Remnant. Will Team RWBY be able to stop this new threat from destroying their world?
1. Chapter 1

(Ok I know some of you guys are hating me for coming up with new stories. Its not my fault. When I have an idea, I need to write it. But i do hope you all will enjoy this one. BTW I'm thinking of a SA2B style of this. But mixed with RWBY. So without any further ado...Happy reading!)

(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor RWBY. All characters belong to their respective owners. I own my OC.)

Earth/Remnant

Time Period: Present

Location: Downtown Vale, Carnival Area

Time: 3:15 PM

On a bright sunny day, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna were at the carnival in downtown. Since the carnival rarely came, the four teens had to spend their time wisely.

And by wisely, I mean by going to every single ride and stall the carnival had to offer. There was also a concert being held there as well. Ruby, Yang, and Blake were looking forward to the band coming on stage later on tonight.

"Oh man! I can't wait for the band tonight! I've heard they got a new song out!" Ruby couldn't contain her excitement for very long. Yang had to step in and try to calm her sister down but it was a very hard struggle.

"Yeah Ruby. I'm sure that their new song will be great." Weiss didn't really sound very enthusiastic. She'd rather be back in the dorm studying. But Ruby insisted on her joining them for the day. "Man its hotter than usual out here." Weiss had unfortunatly, didn't wear one of her new white sun dresses, Ruby didn't seem to mind since she's wearing black, Yang didn't even shed a single sweatdrop, and Blake well...lets say she has her own way of keeping cool.

Over at a nearby stall was team JNPR playing some dart balloons. Jaune was trying his best to pop a balloon but he had the accuraccy of a beowulf. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were the only one's who were successful of poping the balloon. Jaune dropped his head in disappointment since he didn't get not even one balloon.

Team RWBY soon joined up with JNPR who got their prizes. "Hey guys. What's up?" asked Jaune. "Oh...just checking out the sights, playing games, eating great food, and really excited on the band performing later on tonight!" answered Ruby. Weiss looked at the raven haired girl with embarrassment. Yang had laughed from sister's enthusiastic personality.

So after a couple of hours later, the eight teens decided to head towards the concert hall. Ruby was nearly bouncing around from her own excitement. Yang was happy that her sister was having a lot of fun. Weiss wanted to walk off towards the academy but Ruby would become upset from her departure. So Weiss decided to stay with the group and just enjoy the band.

Meanwhile...two members of the White Fang were watching all of the excitement from a neighboring building. They had kept tabs of the students who went to Beacon. As this is going on, Roman and Neo were just relaxing from the distance. They were told to keep an eye on the teens. Roman swung his cane around the air and aimed at random parts of the wall.

Neo sat on a chair watching the buller hatted man play with his favorite cane. Roman finally sighed from boredom. "Man...how does this have to take? I mean it's no problem spying on Red and her little friends. But for taking this long just to watch them is just...ya know." He wanted to go down towards the carnival and cause havok on the people and ruin the fun.

But sadly, his orders was to keep an eye on the students and made sure that they don't return to Beacon. This first made Roman a bit anxious to get revenge on Red but, just to watch her? ' _How stupid does she think I am?_ ' Roman thought.

As Roman was lost in deep thought, his scroll begins to ring from his pocket. Roman quickly returned to reality and answered his scroll.

"This better be good. I'm getting tired of just sitting here and doing nothing." He said in frustration. "All in due time Roman. But for now you have to keep watch of those annoying pests so I can unleash a weapon on them." said the unknown caller.

Roman sighed again and hung up his scroll ending the call. He returns his attention back to Neo who was looking out the window. She had a smug grin across her face as she watched the people laughing and having fun.

The look Roman saw on her face was a face that wanted to cause chaos all over the town's people. She pulled out her parasol and began to swing it around like Roman did just a couple of minutes before he had gotten a call.

Roman smiled at his little companion trying to find a way against their boredom. Roman pulled out his scroll and used its camera to zoom in on the unsuspecting teens down below. He noticed that the band members that are supposed to perform at the concert hall in the center of town had just arrived.

By watching each member walk out of a strange colored van, Roman was dumb founded by the sight of the members. They appeared to be Faunus but...Their hair looked weird and they had strange body colors.

He noticed the Blue, Green, Pink, and Yellow creatures walk into the concert hall with their equipment. Roman puts away his scroll and sat down on the floor very slowly. Neo catches on what Roman was doing and rushed over to him.

"I think we need to tell Cinder about this Neo..."

(A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! If anyone wants me to continue this spin-off series just let me know! Have a nice day!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay. I have read your reviews and I will continue this series. If you reader's have any idea's to add to the story or oc's of Sonic or RWBY I'll be more than gladly to add them to the storyline. Without any interuption from me...On with the story!)

(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor RWBY. All characters belong to their respective owner's. I own my oc.)

Earth/Remnant

Time Period: Present

Location: Atlas/ Secret Underground Base

Time: 9:30 P.M

(A/N: idk how the time works in the actual show so bear with me.)

As the hunter's and huntresses were having fun at the carnival, we turn our attention to a Atlasian base in (of course) Atlas. The base itself looks big from the outside but the rest of it is buried underground. A man wearing red, black, and yellow riding a strange walker with a mounted gun on it stood in front of the gates of the base.

The strange figure gave a snarling smirk across his face. He hacked into the security mainframe and looked for a certain piece of Atlesian military weaponry. But the weapon he was searching for wasn't like the typical weapon most bad guys wanted.

The weapon he wanted wasn't much of a weapon. It was very important that the figure helped break out from his or her imprisonment. So as he finishes his search for the secret weapon and prepare's to attack.

The figure begins to charge up his cannon on his pod. He waits for a good five seconds and fires the blast at the door completely destroying it. He charges into the base. The alarm soon went off alerting all Altlesian military. During the attempts to stop the figure, he completely blasts them like they were nothing.

"This is all too easy." the man said. He continued his way to the depths of the underground base. "So...this is where my great-great-great grandfather had created a secret military weapon of mass destruction." The figure began to make a disappointed face.

"Oh great-great-great grandfather...if you were more evil like me...you could've used this weapon to rule the world before!" The man continues to blow up everything in his path. "The only reason why it was put away like this is because the whole world saw it as a threat to the planet. So my intention is to release it and finish what it was supposedly to have done in the first place!" He immedietly regreted saying that. ' _If that weapon were to succeed in destroying the world before...I wouldn't be here doing this._ '

As the man reached the final level of the base, he places a hacking device to crack the code on the door. He quickly manages to get the large door opened up. He looks around the room which the weapon was supposedly stored at. His pod walked up towards the sealed creature.

He takes out a white gem from his pod and places it into a console in front of him. "Hmm...enter passcode? Ah...enter password..." He began to imput six letter's into the computer. The screen soon said " **PASSWORD ACCEPTED** ". The man started to move closer to the weapon.

As the maching rised the supposed weapon, the hatch opens up and a figure soon rises up from his pod. The figure had blue gloves with gold rings on the ends of them, his shoes were green with a red stripe going across it, his socks appeared to be blue as well. As the smoke from his release is cleared up his skin color is completely a lightblue color. His eyes appear purple or a violet color.

"Huh...? Is that you Sonic the Hedgehog? How did you find me again!? Are you here to spoil my plans again like last time!?" The man said from the distance. The man gets another look at the creature in front of him and relises it wasn't the hero of the world. Rather...a hedgehog that looked similar to him.

"Wait...you're not Sonic! Who are you!?" The man yelled out. The creature jumps from his pod towards the man. "I am Alexander the Hedgehog. Since you have freed me from my captivity, my master, I shall grant you one wish." As he said this, an alarm trips behind the man and Alexander.

"Ooh...NOW WHAT!?" The man quickle turns around from his walker in rage from the sudden alarm. "Do not worry my master, I shall defeat the threat. Now witness the strength that I posses!" He jumps into the air and quickly teleports to where the threat was.

"This hedgehog will soon be the death of billions on this world...Maybe me along with it..." The man said and began his pursuit of the "weapon" his relative has created.

(A/N: Alright. There maybe some things almost similar to the original SA2B game but idk. Its my story. But anyways I hope you all liked the chapter! Review and all that other junk! Axel the Hedgehog signing out! PEACE!)


End file.
